Things You Cannot Plan
by Nuigurumy
Summary: "Dejarse llevar por lo que sus verdaderos sentimientos tenían planeado, esa era la única manera en la iba a poder suceder." (Sharrkan/Yamu)


¡Buenas! Aquí traigo un pequeño fic **sharryamu** que se me vino a la mente estos días que he tenido unos feels enormes de otp ; v ;. Se supone que está escrito cuando son un poco más pequeños, en plan cuando él tiene unos 17 o así, pero vamos que no es nada importante. Siento si es un poco cliché y siento el final y lo siento todo (¿) Espero poder escribir más y mejor la próxima vez. Como siempre perdón por las faltas de ortografía. Qué disfrutéis leyendo~

"¡Idiota! Tu flequillo está demasiado largo"

Solo fueron necesarios un par de segundos para que el peliblanco perdiera toda la concentración y se echara hacia atrás en la cama en la que estaban sentados.

"...Me hacía... cosquillas..."

Las tímidas palabras de la chica le hicieron recordar en que situación estaba metido. El cálido color de sus mejillas se le contagió y esa mirada azul y desviada que estaba justo encima le hizo apartar la suya propia de los otros labios para acabar mirando a saber que parte de la habitación.

"¿E-eh? Entonces... podría inclinarme a la derecha pero-..."

"¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas en voz alta?"

"Si no llego a avisarte me habrías pegado como antes. ¡Ah, me estás haciendo concienciarme demasiado de esto! Se me están quitando las ganas..."

Sharrkan siempre pensó que su primer beso sería algo del momento; algo que acabaría pasando sin pensar, simplemente dejandose llevar por la situación. Era algo que encajaba con su autodefinida personalidad "segura e intuitiva" y estaba tan convencido de ello que solo pensaba en que cuando llegase el momento todo saldría bien. Y precisamente, momentos había tenido a montones pero cuando llegaba la oportunidad solo se quedaba paralizado.

Estuvo aquella vez en la que después de una típica pelea de las suyas tuvieron un enfrentamiento de miradas y ceños fruncidos, y para cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus caras estaban demasiado cerca ya ambos habían salido corriendo en direcciones opuestas, avergonzados como unos niños chicos.

También hubo esa vez en la que a Yamu se le cayó una jarra al suelo y una vez insultados mutuamente y agachados para recoger los trozos de cerámica, sus manos se rozaron al coincidir sobre una pieza. Se pasaron minutos sin decir nada, quietos, sin mirarse y con las caras rojas.

De lo único que podía seguir intentando autoconvencerse Sharrkan era de que todo aquello solo pasaba porque esa niña le sacaba de quicio y que con las demás no iba a pasar lo mismo. De hecho, ni siquiera quería besarla. La primera vez que un pensamiento así se le pasó por la cabeza se atragantó con su propia saliva.

"¡Pues vale! No sé para que lo hemos vuelto a intentar, es tu culpa que nunca salga bien."

"¿Ehh? Pero si fuiste tú quien lo propuso esta vez..."

"Es porque siempre empiezas tú... Si yo llevase la iniciativa sería distinto"

Sharrkan suspiró y hizo un gesto con la mano para hacer más obvia su molestia.

"¡Pues entonces simplemente hazlo tú! Además, eres tú la que siempre acaba poniendo pegas."

"¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil hacerlo!"

Sus miradas se cruzaron de reojo, diciéndose que no iban a llegar a ningún lado si seguían así. Es verdad que todas las veces que habían planeado intentarlo había sido Sharrkan quien se acercaba a Yamuraiha pero siempre había algo (la mayoría de las veces eran las quejas de la chica) que les hacía parar. En ese momento Sharrkan llegó a preguntarse si de no haber sido interrumpido alguna vez habría sido capaz de continuar. Su orgullo le susurró que no se contestara.

"En realidad no es tan mala idea..." Accedió la de pelo azul.

"¿Vas a intentarlo?"

"Supongo que no es algo tan malo... ¡pero cierra los ojos!"

"Sí, sí. Cuenta hasta 3, como siempre."

Uno con los ojos cerrados y la otra incorporándose sobre las rodillas para poder acercarse, empezando a contar.

"Uno"

Sentía como las manos le temblaban y cerró también los ojos.

"D-dos..."

Sharrkan tragó saliva, no sabía que tener que esperar a que Yamu lo hiciera iba a ponerle tan nervioso. Quizá después de tantos intentos este iba a ser el definitivo. Si lo hacía ella no había manera de que pudiera quejarse del ángulo de inclinación de su cabeza, o de que sus narices se habían rozado.

"..."

"..."

"¡No puedo hacerlo!"

Sharrkan abrió los ojos de golpe, viendo como la otra se había tirado sobre el colchón de espaldas y se tapaba la cara con ambos brazos.

"¿QUÉ? ¡¿Por qué?!"

"¡Tu cara de cerca es demasiado fea!"

"¿!A qué viene eso!? No hables como si fuese agradable tenerte tan cerca..." Apoyó el codo sobre la rodilla y la mejilla sobre el puño. "¿No tenías los ojos cerrados?"

"Sí... pero los abrí sin querer..."

"Anda, levántate"

"N-no sé por qué hacemos esto. No somos novios y tampoco nos gustamos... No nos gustamos, ¿verdad?" Yamu no se incorporó hasta que su tono se tornó en interrogación.

"No, absolutamente nada."

"¡Yo... yo te odio!"

"Yo te odio aún más."

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la habitación y un intercambio de miradas que solo transformaba esos segundos en eternas horas. Al final la tensión se hizo añicos por la repentina risa conjunta. Ninguno de los dos sabía de que se estaban riendo, pero debía ser graciosísimo.

"Es verdad. No hay manera de que podamos gustarnos"

"Desde luego que no, es imposible que le gustes a nadie"

Yamuraiha dejó de reir y rapidamente agarró la nariz de Sharrkan tirando de ella y no dejandole respirar.

"Atrévete a repetir eso, estúpido niñato."

"He dicho que eres fea y no tienes ningún encanto, ¡fea y vieja!" La voz de Sharrkan sonaba nasal. Como venganza, agarró la mejilla de la chica y tiró de ella con todas las fuerzas que creyó oportunas.

"¡Calvo!"

"¡Bruja!"

"¡A-aah! ¡Me haces daño!"

Tras unos tirones más y algún que otro insulto infantil Yamuraiha le soltó, y al quejarse, el otro la dejó de igual manera. Pero no del todo.

Su mano seguía sobre su mejilla, aunque ahora el gesto era más una especie de caricia. Seguían mirándose desafiantemente y con ganas de matarse y sin embargo, el ambiente había cambiado. Las mejillas de Yamu volvieron a ponerse de un tono rosado, aunque esta vez su mirada no cambió de dirección.

"Ya sabes que... no me gusta que me toques la cara..."

"Lo sé"

Ya no gritaban, hablaban en susurros. Estaban demasiado cerca y poco a poco lo estaban aún más. Y ahí estaba su momento, sin planes. Ese momento en el que el pensamiento de besarla no se volvía tan desagradable, ni su cara medio de niña medio de mujer parecía tan fea. No la odiaba menos que antes, ni siquiera le agradaba un poquito más, pero este era el momento en el que se olvidaba de su desagrado y se dejaba guiar por su intuición, y Yamuraiha era especialista en agarrar ésta y atraerla hacia ella. No importaba lo mucho que lo planeasen ni el tiempo que pasasen calculando sus posiciones para no rozarse o chocarse. Dejarse llevar por lo que sus verdaderos sentimientos tenían planeado, esa era la única manera en la iba a poder suceder.

O no.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡NO PUEDO HACER ESTO MÁS!"

Más avergonzada que nunca, empujó a Sharrkan en el pecho dejándole tirado en la cama y con mucha prisa se levantó para correr hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"¡Nunca, NUNCA nos vamos a besar!"

Y así se despidió. Sharrkan aún estaba shockeado y cuando termino de procesar todo lo que había sucedido una sonrisilla apareció en su rostro justo debajo de unas mejillas ligeramente más brillantes que el resto de su cara.

Seguramente pasarían solo un día sin dirigirse la palabra por la vergüenza antes de que cayesen en una de sus peleas y tuviera otra oportunidad más. Quién sabe, quizás la próxima sería la suya, y si no, estaba seguro de que no sería la última.


End file.
